


Goals

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Can we talk about Miya Atsumu's thighs more, Cute Ending, Cutesy, First Meetings, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a fanboy, I'd look at Atsumu's thighs too, I'm calling it a gym fic, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a personal trainer, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: He tightened his hold on the bag, his determination unwavering, and walked towards the man, “I-I’m here for my appointment with Miya-san.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Minhee!! I hope you enjoy the fic! This was a delight to write... we love a pining Shouyou and we need to see it more! Muah ηλιαχτίδα μου, thank you for this one <3

Shouyou stared up at the deep red sign.  _ Inarizaki Recreational Facility.  _ The biggest workout center in the city, it boasted an Olympic-size swimming pool, two basketball courts, a tennis court, a volleyball court, and hundreds of various types of equipment that could be utilized by any member. There were all types of classes people could attend, from huge 100 member spinning classes, to private one on one sessions with one of their personal trainers. 

He gripped the gym bag slung across his shoulder and pulled in a nervous breath as he walked through the automatic sliding glass doors. He was there with one goal in mind. 

“Can I help you?” 

The man behind the welcome desk looked him over with an unimpressed gaze. He tightened his hold on the bag, his determination unwavering, and walked towards the man, “I-I’m here for my appointment with Miya-san.” 

“Which one?” 

“A-Atsumu-san,” The name was like honey rolling off his tongue, “I’m here for my appointment with Atsumu-san.” 

The man behind the desk jolted, “You’re here to see Atsumu? Are  _ you _ Hinata Shouyou?” 

He nodded, a bit  _ too  _ enthusiastically, based on the stunned expression that flashed across the man’s face. That was the only reason he was standing in that open space. He had been following Atsumu’s fitness journey for a few years now. He was a fan of Atsumu of course, but more so, he was inspired by the man. He had watched Atsumu’s drive to become better, cheered him on in his comments when he went for his personal trainer’s license, and supported that flashy underwear sponsorship he happened to land. Shouyou definitely hadn’t bought 18 of the magazines when they had been put up for sale. 

He stepped back and forth, the bottoms of his trainers squeaking against the floor. He kept his eyes glued to the intricate mural behind the desk. The man studied him a little too intensely before a clipboard was pushed across the marble counter, “Fill it out. Atsumu will have his own set of things for you to fill out once the two of you meet.”

Shouyou flipped through the paperwork, carefully adding all of the correct information before he came to the trainer profile page. Just seeing Atsumu’s name had the blood roaring in his ears. He looked up and met the olive eyes of the guy behind the desk and gave him his best smile, “All done!” 

“Right,” The man pointed towards one of the hallways, “That’s where the men’s locker room is located. You can grab a locker and Atsumu will meet you at the trainer’s station in the middle of the break room, which can be found through the break room door in the locker room.” 

“Thanks!” He was about to meet Miya Atsumu. He was really about to have a personal training session with Miya Atsumu. A smile stretched across his face. It was a dream come true. 

The visit to the locker room was a quick one. He didn’t even bother fawning over how stunning and modern everything was. The gym bag was tossed into an empty locker, the lock was set, and he all but sprinted out of the locker room to collide with a solid mass of muscle. 

“Oi! Sorry about that, didn’t see ya there,” Two large hands grasped his shoulders to keep him from stumbling, “Ya gotta be careful comin’ outta the locker rooms sometimes.” 

Shouyou looked up into hazel eyes and his heart all but stopped in his chest. Miya Atsumu was looking down at him with a soft smile. He was so much prettier in person. Pale, blonde waves were ruffled around that perfectly sculpted face he felt blessed to see up close. 

“Uh, ya good in there?” 

Shouyou blinked up at him, the golden lights above Atsumu’s head twinkling in all their glory. He blinked again and nodded, heat shooting up his neck, “Yes! Sorry, hi, I’m Hinata Shouyou.” 

Dark eyebrows shot up in surprise, “ _ Yer _ Hinata Shouyou?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Pink creeped across Atsumu’s cheeks and he cleared his throat, “Right, let’s get ya all set up and figure out a program for ya.” 

Shouyou followed him through what he assumed was the break room to a cluster of round tables. There were other trainers seated at the tables with their clients, all dressed in the same Inarizaki red jacket and black track pants. Except Atsumu, he had on black shorts that showed off the most muscular pair of thighs he had ever seen. Shouyou was trying  _ really  _ hard not to stare. They were just as marvelous in person as they were on the glossy sheets of the magazines at home. 

Atsumu motioned for him to one of the chairs and took the seat directly across from him. He pulled a tablet out from one of the drawers in the desk and looked up at Shouyou, “So, tell me, what’re yer goals?” 

“T-to ask out my crush!” His mouth went dry as the words tumbled from his lips. He could have come up with any other goal. He wanted to lift more, not that he didn’t already hold his own, or he wanted to up his cardio, also not really an issue for him. The heat that crawled up his face could have cooked an egg. 

Atsumu’s mouth dropped slightly, the hint of a smirk twitched at his lips, “Ya wanna ask out yer crush? Must be a lucky gal to have ya gettin’ in the gym. Though ya don’t really look like ya-” 

“It’s a guy!” Shouyou squeaked out. By the Gods, he wanted to drop his forehead to the table and pretend he passed out. He could change his name. Move to another country. Anything to escape the pit of embarrassment he had fallen into. 

“Lucky guy,” Atsumu grinned and looked down at the tablet, the tips of his ears red, “Let’s get ya started then. Anything ya wanna work on in particular?” 

He considered his answers. First, he’d like to get Atsumu’s number, maybe grab coffee, and eventually dinner. He’d like to work on getting to know the man outside of his social media account. He’d like to work on getting on top of those thighs, “I guess I’d just like to form a more regular training regimen.” 

The little Shouyou running around in his head screaming and putting out the fire subsided for a moment. He could have patted his back at that one. 

“Well, I must say, Shouyou-kun-” 

Queue Shouyou short circuiting. 

“Ya look like ya already have a pretty regular routine.” 

Internal screaming continued, “I-uh-” 

“But I’m sure we can figure something out for ya. Do ya prefer cardio, lifting, circuit training, or rotating all three?” 

He rotated all three of them regularly during his five days on and two days of rest. The workout guides Atsumu had published really came in handy. Shouyou had a good variety of equipment in his flat. He ran his neighborhood and the surrounding areas almost daily.

“All three,” Shouyou twisted his hands in his lap, “But I could always add more strength training.”

Atsumu hummed in approval and tapped something on the tablet before standing, “Let’s get ya started with some barbell trainin’ and we’ll go from there.” 

If he were a lesser man, he would have had to wipe the drool from his mouth as he watched Atsumu saunter towards the door with ‘Gym’ in bold, block lettering on its windowed surface. He swiped the back of his hand across his lips, just in case, and stepped through the door Atsumu held open. For a brief moment, he was entranced in something other than the 187.7-centimeter man stepping along next to him. The gym was much bigger than Shouyou had imagined. 

A small chuckle drew his attention back to Atsumu, “Most people have that same reaction, it’s a damn big space.” He nodded at Atsumu, his gaze settling on the way the corners of his eyes crinkled with every smile or grin. Heat blossomed across his face and he turned back to the path ahead of them. 

When they arrived at the lifting area, he was pleased to find it empty. Atsumu picked out a spot and instructed Shouyou to stretch before they started the ‘real fun’ as he put it. He caught Atsumu’s eyes on him more than once, both of their faces sharing the same crimson shade each time their gazes met. 

He had Shouyou start with a few sets of squats to get his body warmed up for the rest of the lifting session. He breezed through the form practice with the 20-kilogram bar Atsumu had given him. It wasn’t long before he was adding more weight with every set. 

“Yer form ain’t half bad, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu watched in amusement, leaning against one of the other squatting racks, “Didn’t expect ya to be able to squat over 100 kilos on yer first day.” 

He wiped the sweat off his brow after he finished his last rep and grinned at Atsumu, “Beginner’s luck?” They both knew it was a lie. Shouyou was no stranger to the weight room. He received a wicked eye roll in return and a grin to match his own. 

“Beginner’s luck my ass,” Atsumu laughed and grabbed two more plates, “Two more sets and we’re movin’ on to the next form.” 

After two hours of lifting, shit talking, and Atsumu joining in on the workout, they sat on the floor of the lifting room, both breathless and smiling from ear to ear. Any nervousness he had felt before meeting Atsumu had dissipated in the time they had spent together. He peeked over at the blonde and found hazel eyes trained on him. 

“Do I have something on my face?” 

“Are ya gonna ask out yer crush?”

The questions came out at the same time, leaving them both stuttering and interrupting each other once more. They fumbled over the words, both blindly looking for a way to cut the sentences from running over top of each other. It left them in a fit of giggles, Shouyou waving his hand, clutching his stomach with the other, tears in his eyes, “You go first.” 

“Are ya gonna ask out yer crush now?” 

Shouyou looked down at his hands, they were reddened from the lifting, his face probably mirrored the color. He gulped, willing himself to have the courage and looked over at Atsumu, “Depends on what he’s doing after this.” 

“Oh, then I guess I’ll letcha get on yer-” 

“Wanna go grab a coffee with me, Atsumu-san?” 

* * *

Numbers exchanged, three cups of coffee, and two sandwiches later, Atsumu and Shouyou had made dinner plans for the following evening. Before they parted ways to head towards their respectable destinations, Shouyou pulled on Atsumu’s jacket, “Atsumu-san?” 

“Hm?” 

“Why were you and the front desk guy so surprised that I was Hinata Shouyou?” 

“Rin? Well,” He huffed out a nervous chuckle, “I was nervous to meet one of my first fans. And I’ve definitely talked about ya to him before.” 

His eyes widened at the confession, “You knew-” 

“Not about the crush! I don't usually take on fans as clients and I was just really nervous to meet ya.” 

Shouyou slipped a hand towards Atsumu’s, his face blistering hot, “Are you still nervous, Atsumu-san?” 

“Atsumu,” Strong fingers threaded with his. 

“Huh?” 

“I think the guy I’m taking on a date tomorrow night can drop the formalities. What d’ya say, Shouyou-kun?” 

“Are you still nervous, Atsumu?” 

He squeezed their conjoined hands, “Not in the slightest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)! I'm still laughing at my tags on this one.
> 
> Stay Safe Out There ~  
> Cheers!  
> -Sage


End file.
